Larry Harmon
| birth_place =Toledo, Ohio | death_date = | death_place =Los Angeles, California | death_cause =Heart attack | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | residence = | nationality = | other_names = | known_for =Bozo the Clown | education = | employer = | occupation = | title = | salary = | networth = | height = | weight = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = | boards = | religion = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | relatives = | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Lawrence Weiss (January 2, 1925 – July 3, 2008), better known by the stage name Larry Harmon and as his alter-ego Bozo the Clown, was a Jewish American entertainer.Dennis McLellan, Larry Harmon, 83; entrepreneur made Bozo the Clown a star, Los Angeles Times, July 4, 2008. Biography Harmon was born in Toledo, Ohio and raised in Cleveland. During World War II, he served as a private in the Army. Upon returning, he harbored dreams of becoming a doctor, until he met legendary entertainer Al Jolson. According to Harmon's autobiography, The Man Behind the Nose, Jolson told him, "Being a doctor of medicine is honorable, but you'll touch so many more lives as a doctor of laughter!"The Man Behind the Nose Book Description at www.harpercollins.com http://www.harpercollins.com/books/Man-Behind-Nose/?isbn=9780061896477 Harmon instead attended the University of Southern California, where he majored in theater and performed in the Spirit of Troy marching band.Dennis McLellan, Larry Harmon, 83; entrepreneur made Bozo the Clown a star, Los Angeles Times, July 4, 2008. Harmon was married four times and had four children.IMDb Biography In 1956, Harmon purchased the licensing rights to the Bozo character from Capitol Records. Harmon marketed the Bozo property aggressively. By the late 1960s, Harmon had licensed local Bozo TV shows in nearly every major U.S. market, and across the world in places as far away as Thailand, Greece and Brazil.Clown Ministry: The Unusual History of Bozo the Clown Harmon also produced a series of Bozo animated cartoons intended to be shown with the live-action show. Harmon's animation studio also produced eighteen Popeye cartoons in 1960 as part of a larger TV syndication package. On New Year's Day 1996, Harmon dressed as Bozo for the first time in 10 years, appearing in the Rose Parade in Pasadena, California to a deafening reaction from a thrilled crowd.Associated Press On July 3, 2008 Harmon died in his home of congestive heart failure in Los Angeles, California. He is buried in Mount Sinai Memorial Park Cemetery. Larry Harmon wrote a biography right before his death titled The Man Behind the Nose: Assassins, Astronauts, Cannibals, and Other Stupendous Tales which was published in 2010 by Igniter Books. Trivia * Larry Harmon was portrayed as Harry Larmon in the unfinished Tintin adventure Tintin et le Thermozéro (page 5). References External links *Bozo.com *The Man Behind The Nose: Assassins, Astronauts, Cannibals, and Other Stupendous Tales *ABC News Investigates Bozo's Origin (2001) *ABC News: Bozo Finally Unmasked (2004) *Associated Press: Who's the First Bozo? (2004) * *The Austin Chronicle: Article on Harmon and his Laurel & Hardy movie (2000) * Category:1925 births Category:2008 deaths Category:American television producers Category:American voice actors Category:American clowns Category:University of Southern California alumni Category:People from Toledo, Ohio Category:Cardiovascular disease deaths in California Category:Deaths from congestive heart failure Category:American Jews fr:Larry Harmon nl:Larry Harmon pl:Larry Harmon pt:Larry Harmon